¿De qué vale?
by TsukiAkatsushirou
Summary: [OneShot]La historia de Sakura luego de la muerte de Naruto, ¿Qué pasa si te sientes culpable de la muerte de tu mejor amigo? ...¿Te Consumes? ¿o Sigues?


**Bien este es un fic, que ni se como me inspiré pa hacerlo porque etto la depresion no me dejaba escribir, es lindo, pero triste este fic, la verdad me surgio la idea tras ver el trailer de la película 4 de naruto n.n espero os gustep**

**De que vale.**

La lluvia golpeaba el suelo, el ruido constante y triste de la lluvia, pasa por los oídos de la chica tendida en la lápida de aquel quien era su amigo, e incluso su hermano. Las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos hasta caer en el suelo y perderse en el charco de agua.

_Naruto.._.

¿Por qué no había muerto ella? Ella, que era una débil y pobre inútil, y en su lugar, Naruto, una de las pocas personas que aun tenia en ese mundo, era el, y ahora lo había perdido, para siempre.

¿Llorar? Que más quedaba, que más que eso, llorar y maldecir el momento en que su amigo se marcho sin ella de la aldea, el momento en que ella le dejó ir sólo, a enfrentar la muerte, se sentía tan miserable, la primera vez perdió a Sasuke, y la segunda a Naruto, con la diferencia que Sasuke seguía viviendo.

_Sasuke Kun…_

Culpable, el maldito Uchiha culpable de la frustración de ella y de su fallecido amigo, tantos intentos de que volviese, y no lo lograron…

¿Y ella? ¿Qué podía decir ella? No mucho, en realidad nada, no había cometido un acto de traición, pero tampoco de valentía…solo había cometido errores, sacrificando su felicidad y la de los demás entonces… ¿Y si hubiese sido mas fuerte, hubiese retenido a Sasuke, y ayudado a Naruto, incluso quedando con vida? Pero…

¿De qué vale?

Seguir pensando y pensando, dándole vueltas al asunto, llorar y morir en vida por sus amigos, ¿De qué valía? De nada, definitivamente, y aun así seguía haciendo, sus sollozos y lamentos.

_Inútil, pobre inútil….Débil._

Así era ella, Inútil y Débil….

-Sakura San…-le llamó el joven de largos cabellos negros y blanquecinos ojos, este tumbó sus parpados con deje de resignación acercándose a la pelirosa posando su mano en el hombro de ella-…Konoha será atacada. Se necesita de todos los ninjas posibles.-informó apretando su hombro, haciendo un vano intento de hacer que reaccionase.

-…..-guardó silencio hasta voltearse y abrazar al pelinegro, este no se sorprendió, solo le miro lastimoso envolviéndola en un abrazo, ambos estaban empapados, unos mechones negros se adherían al rostro de el mientras dejaba a la lluvia caer sobre ambos, el aparto unos mechones rosas adheridos del rostro de ella.

-Sakura San…es hora de dejar de ver desde atrás…-le dijo reconfortante dando un profundo y calmado suspiro después. La pelirosa abrió de par en par sus ojos quedando sorprendida ante lo dicho.

-Gracias-le dijo en un tono suave y triste deteniendo el llanto-quiero que…Naruto se enorgullezca de su amiga…-dijo ella poniéndose en pié junto al pelinegro-Gracias…Hyuuga San-le dijo a el, este asintió dejando que se apoyara en el para caminar pues no podía mantener el equilibrio.

_Tal vez…_

-La dejo aquí Sakura San-le dijo el moreno-descanse, lo necesitará-ella asintió y se adentro en su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

¿Cómo podía explicar las reacciones del Hyuuga? ¿Lástima, cariño o amistad? Si, definitivamente lo único que quedaba para ella era _lástima _una burda lastima que empezaba a quitarle sentido a "seguir" no quería dar lastima, ni a el ni a nadie…

Pero aun así lo hacía…

Era inevitable, de una u otra forma siempre daría lastima a los demás, sea por la razón que sea…Su destino era ser compadecida por el resto, y mirar desde atrás siempre. Un relámpago hizo estruendo en sus pensamientos devolviéndola al lugar al cual llamaba "hogar", oscuro y patético sitio el que habitaba sin recuerdos de una infancia que pudiese llamar "feliz".

_Desde entonces, todo lo que quiero se va…_

Sakura, frágil y pequeña Sakura, grande y fuerte Sakura…comentarios de ella, el primero siempre rondó en sus oídos y en su corazón causándole una lastima por si misma terrible, el segundo…errado…era cierto, había mejorado, pero no lo suficiente, no tanto como deseaba, y lo que deseaba era poder, poder para traer al Uchiha de vuelta, poder para proteger a los demás y ayudarles…como no hizo ni pudo hacer con Naruto.

Caminó vagamente hacia las escaleras subiéndolas con sus piernas temblorosas y sus ropas aun mojadas dejaban el rastro de su camino, abrió la puerta de su habitación, su solitaria habitación en la que compartió tal vez unos cuantos momentos con Naruto, y tal vez con el Uchiha. ¿Por qué no conseguía recordar claramente aquellos momentos?

Sus ojos verdes rodaron un poco mas viendo apenas la oscurecida habitación, notó algo en su cama, no recordaba haber dejado algo ahí, el estruendo de un trueno nuevamente surco sus oídos e iluminó la habitación notando que, aquello en su cama era una carta, claramente consiguió leer de quien provenía.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Su corazón se detuvo y caminó hacia su cama, en sus manos temblorosas sostuvo la carta mientras una vez mas empezaba a llorar, sus piernas flaquearon inutilizándose y obligándola a arrodillarse sobre el suelo de su habitación acarició suavemente la carta como si de un tesoro se tratase, y efectivamente, era su tesoro, el tesoro de su único recuerdo de su amigo.

Quería leerla, pero tenía un miedo terrible. ¿Y si el también la odiaba, como Sasuke? No, no podía ser cierto, era Naruto después de todo…Su Amigo. Su mano que antes acariciaba la carta rompió dudosa el sello que mantenía cerrado el sobre de la carta, para luego sacar el papel escrito por su amigo, sus manos abrieron por completo la carta consiguiendo ver que solo había una frase escrita.

"Gracias por ser mi amiga, siempre aun en la muerte, tendrás un significado especial para mi corazón, Sakura Chian"

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro con mucha dificultad, aun llorando sentía que al fin la vida le daba un respiro dulce y delicado, sentía intacto el cariño por su amigo y de su amigo.

Se levanto guardando la carta en la gaveta de la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, luego tomó el retrato de un equipo del que solo parecía quedar ella. Se tumbó con sus ojos desesperanzados en la cama aferrada a la fotografía de aquel equipo, Naruto Sasuke, Su sensei y ella, las salidas a comer ramen.

_¡¡Basta!!_

Se grito a sí misma, era tiempo de dejar de recordar. No quería volver a pensar en ello jamás, no de nuevo. Sus parpados se cerraron cansadamente….por fin podía volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo…solo esperaba no despertar de nuevo.

_Ufff_

Quejó abiertamente una muchacha de cabellos negro azulado. Su cansancio era notorio, incluso se había quitado la chaqueta azul marino-beige que llevaba comúnmente, volvió a mover otro escombro de aquella aldea. Konoha se había convertido sólo una semana atrás en el campo de batalla en el que se definía la vida de muchos.

Miró de reojo el lugar, era totalmente un desastre, casas que apenas conseguían mantenerse en pié, personas caminando, o moviendo escombros de lo que una vez fue la Gran Konoha.

Suspiro lleno de melancolía, en aquella batalla se perdieron vidas, muchas vidas, las vidas de ninjas valerosos, de corazón de oro, ella misma había perdido a uno de sus compañeros y a su sensei en aquella batalla. Pero prometió que no lloraría por ellos, y que ayudaría a revivir Konoha.

-Hinata San.

-La morena se volvió a ver apenas oyó su nombre ser llamado-Ah…Sakura San-saludo al ver a la pelirosa atrás de ella.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntaba respecto a la labor de recoger escombros.

-Pues bien-miró su carreta llena de numerosos escombros.

-Eso es bueno-sonrió ampliamente la pelirosa.

-Pero aun no supero a Kiba Kun. El lleva ya diez carretas de escombros, y yo apenas cuatro-confeso un poco frustrada la morena.

-Por dios Hinata Chan, Es Kiba-reconfortó con deje de ironía en su comentario.

-Si tienes razón-ambas rieron burlonas.

-Bien, solo venia a ver si se te ofrecía algo-informó la pelirosa luego de la risa.

-Ah…pues no Sakura San…oye… ¿Aún piensas en ello?-preguntó la morena viendo de reojo a la pelirosa.

-No…-contesto sonriendo-¿De qué vale?-pregunto dando media vuelta-me devuelvo a ver como sigue Sasuke y Kakashi Sensei, además ya Tsunade Sama debe estar histérica-dicho esto agito su mano despidiéndose y marchándose.

La pelirosa llegó a un hospital algo dañado, entró con su habitual sonrisa de siempre revisando a sus pacientes "favoritos" alegrándoles el día con su reconfortante sonrisa. Camino hacia la habitación de su Sensei y entro sonriendo como en las demás habitaciones, encontrando al peliplateado muy bien acomodado en la cama leyendo su "lectura favorita" esbozo una risita por la escena y sonrió más ampliamente acercándose al ninja copia.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi paciente que más lee?-pregunto acercándose la pelirosa con bata de médico.

-Muy bien mi médico residente-respondió alegremente el.

-Ah, pues me parece bien, esto quiere decir que ya te podré dar de alta para que ayudes recogiendo escombros.-dictaminó la pelirosa escribiendo algo en la carpeta que traía.

-No no, creo que aun me duele algo, Eh, Sakura porque no me dejas descansar un poco mas, creo que me duele la pierna-empezaba a persuadir el peliplateado-bien eso era todo nos vemos Kakashi Sensei-se despidió ignorándolo la pelirosa saliendo de allí.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, tras girar la perilla de la habitación a la que iba a entrar se encontró con un moreno sentado en la cama mirando el paisaje, sus ojos no demostraban ningún sentimiento y se veían perdidos, su semblante era calmado y el ambiente era relajado, la pelirosa se acercó a el poniendo una mano en su hombro provocando que este se girase para verla y ella pudiera ver una luz en aquel par de piedras negras.

-Buenos Días Sasuke Kun-Saludó dulcemente ella.

-Ho...la Sakura-Respondió tímidamente evadiendo la mirada verdosa que tanto le gustaba ver.

-Bien ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto, aun conociendo la respuesta.

-Bien….supongo. ¿Crees que Naruto esté bien?-pregunto viendo por la ventana.

-Quien sabe…-era la primera vez que no evitaba el tema-sea donde sea, el siempre está bien ¿no?-le reconfortó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si, es Naruto-dijo por primera vez sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien…-dijo después de un segundo estar embelezada con su sonrisa-¿volverás al barrio Uchiha?-pregunto por primera vez desde que el había entrado ahí, no quería que se fuera, quería retenerle consigo un tiempo más, seguir atendiéndole toda la tarde, pero se había dado cuenta que era inevitablemente inútil. Se consoló a sí misma, y espero su respuesta.

-Si, tengo entendido que fue una de las pocas cosas que sigue en pié, tu casa también cayó ¿no Sakura?-pregunto fijándose en esos verdes bellos ojos.

-Si…efectivamente-contestó sin esquivar su mirada.

-Bien, entonces. Ven a vivir al barrio, claro que puedes tener tu casa propia, para que no te sea incómodo vivir conmigo en la misma casa-propuso desviando un poco la mirada.

-No, no quiero vivir sola de nuevo…Si podemos vivir juntos, eso me haría muy feliz-respondió sonriendo dulcemente.

-Bien, entonces ¿te espero esta noche?-pregunto dedicándole una sonrisa calida.

-Hai, bueno tengo trabajo nos vemos-dijo dando media vuelta abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

-¿Me odias?-preguntó, su voz sonaba triste.

-Claro que no. Tu sabes ¿no?-dijo sin verlo-Te Amo-confeso una vez mas abiertamente-Nos vemos-dijo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola después de salir, dejando a un feliz Uchiha en aquella habitación.

La pelirosa caminaba alejándose de la habitación, de el, del pasillo. Subió a la terraza de aquel hospital, aquel lugar le encantaba, podía sentir, por una vez, que Naruto podía oírla desde allí. Miro al cielo dulcemente.

_Oye, Naruto_

_¿Sabes qué? Me alegra mucho saber que no me odiabas, ¿Sabes? Sasuke Kun se ve muy bien, cuando lo trajimos, el shock emocional de el era grande, pero por primera vez siento que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, al menos lo salve de la muerte, de cierto modo, sentí que me acompañaste hasta el final de la batalla. ¿Sabes? Pude salvar a muchos, y por primera vez no me sentí inútil, no lloraré mas por ti, ni recordaré como te dejé ir ¿De qué vale? Tal vez, no llegaste a ser Hokage, pero cuando te marchaste a enfrentar a __Pain__ aquella noche, le debilitaste, y a ti Konoha te debe la victoria, y al menos, moriste defendiendo a Konoha, y persiguiendo tu sueño de ser Hokage, recordare siempre los buenos momentos, te recordare como un gran amigo, ¿De qué vale? De mucho, eso vale más que llorar, eso es lo que me ayuda a seguir….A mí, a Sasuke, a Kakashi, a Tsunade, a Hinata, a Konoha…._

_Para mí…tú eres un Hokage, Naruto._

Una brisa acarició sus cabellos suavemente casi se sintió como una caricia, ella se dio media vuelta esbozando una sonrisa llena de alivio y felicidad, camino de nuevo hacia dentro de las instalaciones del hospital…esta vez, no miraría atrás.

Y esta vez, viviría…

**FIN**


End file.
